Powered toothbrushes having replaceable heads, commonly referred to as refill heads, are known in the art. Such powered toothbrushes typically include a handle and a refill head that is detachably coupled to the handle. The replaceability of the heads in such powered toothbrushes is desirous because the handle, which includes the expensive motion-inducing circuitry and components, is expensive to manufacture and has a much longer life expectancy than do the cleaning elements, such as bristles, that are on the head. Consumers would not be willing to pay a premium to purchase such powered toothbrushes if they had to be discarded when the bristles or other cleaning elements wore out. Thus, it is now standard in the industry to provide refill heads that can be attached and detached from the handle so that worn out refill heads can be replaced as needed while keeping the same handle.
Known toothbrushes that utilize refill heads produce only one type of movement, either vibratory or rotary. Thus, a need exists for a powered oral care implement, and refill head for the same, that can produce both vibratory and oscillatory motion.